Three Problems That Occur In A Mansion
by Kajune
Summary: -6918- Whenever there was a party at Iemitsu's mansion, four guardians would be doing something unacceptable, and so it was up to Tsuna to stop them all.


**Title **: Three Problems That Occur In A Mansion

**Disclaimer** : I do not own any of the Characters including KHR.

**Genre** : Tragedy / Romance

**Warning **:Contains maleXmale content. OCness.

**Summary **: -6918- Whenever there was a party at Iemitsu's mansion, four guardians would be doing something unacceptable, and so it was up to Tsuna to stop them all.

* * *

Celebrations at his dad's second house never go the way they plan.

The house was like a mansion, a beautiful mansion that was now located in Japan, because Iemitsu wanted his son to come to the place without having to fly to Italy. It was built specially for him when he first joined the Vongola family. Since his job often needed him to spend a large amount of time in Italy, which was far from home. The mansion has a large backyard, one that Tsuna and his friends would always begin their celebrations.

Today they were celebrating the birthday of Longchamp Naito, who brought some friends to the party as he danced around like a wild chimpanzee. Problem was, although everyone was having a good time dancing and eating, they did not know what really happened during these celebrations.

While the music was loud and wild, and everyone was occupied outside, two people were occupying themselves in Iemitsu's bedroom and it was up to Tsuna to tear them apart. Why? Love between boys just can't be accepted, also between girls. Every single time they celebrated here, these two would be out of everyone's sight and happily making out inside the mansion. Since they always stayed in the same place, it was easy to find them compared to the first time he accidently caught them.

Tsuna almost pouted as he frowned at the sight of Mukuro and Hibari making out on the bed, with a few pieces of clothing on their way to being removed. Nothing could break them out of their moment except for some yelling, but Tsuna had yelled enough at Gokudera for being extra mean to Naito so, he brought something that would help him.

Mukuro and Hibari jumped at the loud noise of a whistle, and when their eyes met with Tsuna's, they knew that not only was their moment over, but Tsuna's life was soon to be over. The boy knew that he had made a dangerous decision, but he couldn't help it. Last time he had gotten to them was too late and they were about to...do it. They were very mad that day, but couldn't do anything for weeks due to Reborn protecting him. He knew of their relationship, since his student couldn't lie to him.

With one problem down Tsuna stormed over towards the bathroom, where a little devil would be messing with the toilets 'till they burst. Tsuna was fast enough to pull an insane Lambo away from his first 'victim', and have him thrown out the window, where he would surely land safely, onto the trampoline.

Next problem was going to be a bit trickier, but he'll manage. Sad thing is, his plan didn't go so well when the door to the room he had to go to was locked. That never happened before, and another sad thing about this is, Ryohei's loud and annoying singing could be heard, and he needed to stop him before he sung the windows to bits.

It didn't take that long for him to realize that he had run into an illusion the minute he had run into this hallway. Everything became blur and soon after, the most feared voice spoke to him in a somewhat delighted tone.

"Kamikorosu."

This time, they were not going to let Tsuna go for sure.

Good thing that Ryohei had not come to the party and the boy forgot.

* * *

**An Hour Later**

Hibari fell onto the bed immediately before his partner crawled above him. This time, no one was going to disturb them, and thanks to a dash of an illusion, no one will ever be able to find Tsuna again. Smiles appear upon the faces of both teenagers. Lust fills their eyes once Mukuro whispers something, romantic.

"You are mine now."

* * *

**Owari**

* * *

**Author : Sorry if this was short, I had no time to write a multi-chapter story and I really didn't want this to be more than a somewhat funny one-shot involving mostly Tsuna and some 6918. For those who have read this 'till the end, let me thank you all. There will be more stories to come and old stories to be finished. Hope you enjoy!**


End file.
